


Eyes Of A  Snake

by HokageOrochimaru23



Series: 4th Hokage Orochimaru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Hokage Orochimaru (Naruto), Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, No Uchiha Massacre, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Second Shinobi War, Sensei Orochimaru (Naruto), Slow Romance, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokageOrochimaru23/pseuds/HokageOrochimaru23
Summary: orochimaru suffers from depression of losing his parents and the loneliness.  Everyone finds him creepy .He may act like it doesn't hurt him but it really does. Who later on becomes the 4th hokage.





	1. Parents Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru parents die.

  
**Orochimaru's ** **POV**

I was walking back inside after play for a while. It was getting late so I decided that it was time for me to go back inside. My parents hate it when I play outside late in the back since I'm only about 3 years old.

When I arrived inside the house I noticed all the lights were off.

_That_ _odd_ _mom_ _and_ _dad_ _never_ _turn_ _the_ _lights_ _off_ _before__ I __come_ _back_ _inside_ _after_ _playing_ _after_ _dinner__. _

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed while walking into

"Orochimaru stay back. Hurry and go to your room and don't come out!" Father commanded from inside his study.

I quickly ran to my room and listen to my father's advice to stay in my room until mom or he tells me to come out.

_I __wondering_ _what_ _going__ on. __Why_ _did_ _he_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _stay_ _inside_ _my__ room?_

I moved close to the wall so I can hear what was going out there.

"Where is the forbidden justu scroll!" A random voice shouted.

_Forbidden_ _Jutsu__ scroll. __Can_ _this_ _be_ _an_ _enemy_ _that_ _came_ _to_ _get_ _one_ _the_ _forbidden_ _scrolls_ _that_ _my_ _parents__ guard? __Since_ _my_ _parents_ _are_ _the_ _best_ when it comes to protecting important items.

"You never get it! Not as long as we are alive!" Mom exclaimed.

I quickly hid under my bed. I was starting to get scared. So I didn't want to hear any more of this fight.

_Please, __mom_ _and__ dad, __don't__ leave._

_~●~ _

I slowly began to come from out of my bed. When I noticed how quiet it had gotten.

I then walked out of my room to call for mom and dad. To see if it was safe to come out.

"Mom and Dad! Where are you are it safe to come out!" I shouted.

There was no response. I was starting to feel nervous.

_Mom_ _and_ _Dad_ _why_ _aren't_ _you_ _answering__ me._

"You next kid. I will kill you along with your parents if you don't tell me where that scroll is." A shinobi said wearing a black mask on there face.

I don't want to die. Please, mom and dad, save me.

"I don't know where the scroll is."

"Don't you lie to me kid. I don't believe you." The masked guy said.

I then felt the guy squeezing me in the stomach. I looked to my left and saw my parent's dead body.

_No, __they_ _can't_ _be__ dead._

Next thing I know everything was starting to go black. The last thing I saw before I blackout was two ANBU coming inside of my parent's house.

One of the ANBU grabbed the bodies of my parents. After they knocked the guy unconscious. Then the other one grabbed me. After that everything was black.

_Why_ _is_ _everything_ _so__ dark? __Am__ I __dead_ _are_ _still__ alive? _

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was inside of a hospital room.

_What_ _happened_ _why_ _am__ I __in_ _the_ _hospital__?_

"So your finally awake." A female voice said.

I looked over to right and saw a female nurse standing next to me.

"Where are my parents?" I asked.

"Sorry to say this kid but your parents are dead." The nurse said with a sad expression on her face.

"No! They can't be dead mom and dad please come back!"

"I'm so sorry kid but it true. The second Hokage will be here soon to see you." The nurse said walking out of the hospital room.

I sat in a ball crying about the loss of my parents.

"You must be Orochimaru the hot who parents who will kill tonight protecting the forgiven justu scroll."

I looked up to see the second Hokage standing in front of me.

I just nodded my head. Not really in the mood to talk.

"For now you can stay here at the hospital or you can go back to your house. I had the Anbu clean up the mess. But tomorrow I will take to live in the orphanage." The second Hokage said.

"I will like to stay at the house," I replied quietly.

"Ok, I take you home follow me."

I nodded and follow the Hokage back home. Once I arrived we arrived at the house. The second Hokage left to go back to the Hokage.

I went up to my room and got in my bed.

_I __don't_ _want_ _to_ _move_ _into_ _the_ _orphanage__. I __going_ _to_ _be_ _all_ _alone_ _there_ _with_ _no_ _friends_ _or_ _family__._

_Why_ _did_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _die__, __mom_ _and_ _dad__?_

I just lay in bed and stared at the wall. Not really in the mood to sleep. I just wanted my mom and dad back. I looked at my nightstand and look over at the picture of me, mom, and dad.

_I __will_ _never_ _have__ a __family_ _again_ _and_ _who_ _going_ _to_ _teach_ _me_ _how_ _to_ _use_ _any_ _of_ _the_ _family__ justu. __Also__, I __was_ _hoping_ _to_ _get_ _the_ _summoning_ _tattoo_ _like_ _mom_ _and_ _dad_ _one_ _day__. __How_ _will__ I __get_ _it_ _now__?_

I sighed and snapped out of my thoughts. And decided that I should probably go to bed now.

I went over to my dresser and grabbed some pajamas from the drawer of my dresser.

I grabbed my favorite pair which was purple pajamas with a brown cobra on the pants and shirt.

_It_ _was__ a __pair__ I got __for_ _my_ _birthday__ last __year__. __Also__, __the_ _cobra_ _is_ _my_ _favorite_ _type_ _of_ _snakes_ _which_ _is_ _the_ _other_ _reason_ _it_ _my_ _favorite_ _pair__._

I got in bed and under the covers and finally with to sleep for the night.

_Mom_ _and_ _Dad_ _why_ _did_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _die_ _tonight__. I __miss_ _you__ both __so_ _much__._


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the death of Orochimaru parents, he suffers from nightmares. He also joins the orphanage.

**Nightmare **

_No m_o_m and dad!_

_Please no!_

_Mom!_

_Dad!_

_Please don't die, mom and dad!_

_Stop don't kill me! I don't want to die!_

_Mom!_

_Dad! _

_Please come back and save me!_

_Mom!_

_Dad!_

_No!!!!!!_

**Nightmare ends **

I then sat up with a start covered in sweat. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 1:00 am.

I decided to get out of bed and go for a walk to clear my mind.

_I think I go to the graveyard and visit my mom and dad. They should be buried by now. I just will have to look fo there name on the graves._

I then walked out of the house to the graveyard.

_Mom and dad would be mad at me for going outside this late by myself. But what's it matter there dead._

After walking through the graveyard. I finally found my parents graves. I went over to it and sat down on the front of them.

"Why did you have and go and die, mom and dad? You promised me that always be here for me." I whispered in the air.

"Now that your both dead. I have and go join the orphanage. Now I will alone for the rest of my life. Mom and dad why did you go and leave me."

I began to start crying. I wanted my mom and dad to come back.

_Why did they have to die? I don't want to be all alone. I never have a new family. _

I decided that I been here long enough and decided to go back home. And go back to bed.

Once I got back home I went straight back to bed.

~●~

I sighed. While getting out of bed.

_Well, today the day I go to the orphanage. _

I went downstairs to make a bowl of cereal. Since I can't cook so just going to eat some cereal for breakfast.

_Well, I guess there might be some hard-boiled eggs in the refrigerator. Since Dad made those every night since I love to eat them so much._

I opened the fridge and saw there were two hard-boiled eggs in the fridge. So I grabbed them ate both of them with my bowl of cereal.

Once I was done eating. I but my bowl in the sink. Then I went upstairs to take a shower.

I then put on a white Kimono with black pants.

After getting dressed I suddenly heard a knock on my bedroom door.

_That must be the second Hokage coming to get me to take me to the orphanage. _

"You can come in," I said quietly.

The door to my bedroom then opened. I over to see the second Hokage along with an ANBU.

"Hello, Orochimaru. This ANBU will walk you to the orphanage." The second hokage said.

I nodded. "Ok."

"I know you probably don't want to join the orphanage. But it will only be until you either get adopted are old enough to take care of yourself." The second hokage stated.

"Yeah."

"Now go already and follow this ANBU to the orphanage. I told the person in charge that there will be a new kid coming today."

I nodded. "Ok."

"Before we go kid. Do you want to grab your clothes and belongs?" The ANBU asked.

I with over to my drawer and grabbed some of my clothes. Also, I grabbed my toothbrush and some of my dad's notebooks with his research on science and some jutsu he created on his own.

I then walked out of the house with the ANBU. I looked back at the house with a sad expression.

_Why did you go and leave me alone mom and dad?_

"Kid do you need anything to eat? Are did you already have breakfast?"

"I already ate something," I muttered.

"Ok then let's get heading to the orphanage. "

I nodded.

We walked in silence to the orphanage. I was lost in thought the whole time while walking to the orphanage.

When we arrived at the orphanage. The ANBU knocked on the door of the orphanage.

A lady with long light brown hair opened the door of the orphanage.

"What brings ANBU known as Dog?" The lady asked.

"Well, I here dropping off the new kid." He replied.

The lady turned her head to look over at me.

"Oh, so this is Orochimaru Yashagoro. Are whatever his last name is." She said.

"Yeah, he is Orochimaru Yashagoro. The last member of his clan." Dog said.

"I see well come inside. I will take you to your room. My daughter should be done setting up one for you." The lady said.

"Thank you, lady..." I muttered quietly.

"Well take care kid." The Anbu named dog said leaving the orphanage.

"Akako!" The lady exclaimed.

I covered my ears because her yelling was hurting my ears.

"Coming mom!" A female voice replied back.

I looked over to see a girl with long red hair walking over to the front door. Where still standing near.

"You called for me mom?" Akako asked.

"Yes, I want you to show Orochimaru to his room." The lady said.

"Oh, so this is the new boy. Well then follow me to your room." Akako said.

I nodded. And began following her to my room. Which was up on the second floor.

"Oh, right here your room. Go and put your stuff away. I will come to get you for lunch in a few hours."

"Ok. I will just be putting my clothes away." I muttered.

"If you need again let me know. Also, try not to cause any trouble with the other kids."

I nodded.

Once the girl was gone. I went over to my dresser and put my clothes away.

_Well looks like I'm stuck here for a while._

I had a good look around the room to see what it looked like.

  
_Well, not bad blue and white furniture. But purple would have been better._

~•~

I was now sitting at a table with other kids. Since it was now lunchtime.

"Who the pale freak?" Someone asked.

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair.

"Don't be rude Daichi. He Orochimaru the new kid. Now be nice." The blonde lady said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Aya. I will be nice." Daichi said.

"Don't mind Daichi. He like that with every new kid." Mrs. Aya said.

I nodded.

"The miso ramen was good. I'm going to take a nap." I said.

"Of course. If you need anything let me or my mom know." Akako said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you hope to see throughout the rewritten version of this story.


	3. First Day At The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru is at the ninja academy studying to become an ninja.

**Orochimaru's ** **POV**

Today was my first day at the academy. I was now old enough to join the academy to learn to be a shinobi. The age to join the academy was five years old. So I was now on my way walking to the academy for class.

I have been in the orphanage for about 2 years now. And I still haven't made any friends. Well, most people find me a freak anyway.

~●~

I eyed the building that was nestled beneath the hokage mountain. It wasn't much of a school, in my opinion. The village was still new, and this was a prototype of an academy. Years later, perhaps it would become an actual academy with many buildings attached to it. For now, it was just a large building with five large classes inside. Everything was made of wood, inside and out, an obvious creation from the First Hokage's powers.

I could see the running tracks nearby and a 'playground' that the first hokage had kindly made up for them. Some slides, smiling wooden structures that looked like snowmen, and a forest of wooden cut trees so that they could hide and run around in. A set of swings were even in construction.

_This_ _was_ _built__ a __few_ _years_ _ago_ _before_ _the__ first hokage died. __The_ _second__ hokage __only_ _be__ hokage __for_ _maybe__ a __year__ now._

I sighed slightly as the kids that had been waiting for school to start, jumped up and down in excitement in front of the doors with their siblings and parents. A few were given open hugs and kisses and he felt his heart clench. 

Looking down at the ground, I adjusted the old side bag that was holding my scrolls and papers. Quietly and with my downcast eyes, I walked forward. A few kids and adults glanced my way but quickly returned back to their conversation. He caught a few 'don't you set the school on fire' and 'remember to eat your lunch' as I passed them and my eyes grew further downcast.

_I __wish_ _that_ _my_ _mom_ _and_ _dad_ _were_ _still__ here. I __miss_ _the_ _warmth_ _of_ _having__ a __family_ _and_ _parents__ love._

Reaching the classroom, I headed for the back seats. Not too far so that I wouldn't be able to hear or see, but not near enough towards the other kids. Gently, I placed my bag down and began taking out clean paper and a pencil. It took another ten minutes before all the kids were settled down and I sat there patiently, relieved when the teacher began to take attendance.

"Orochimaru?"

I raised up my hand. When the teacher nodded and continued on with the name-calling, I looked outside the window, noting that it was going to be a cloudy day. So far, the teacher seemed nice enough he supposed. The man was somewhere in his early twenties, had a relatively nice face and messy brown hair. From his attire, he was a jonin and seemed to have experience with teaching, as he seemed relatively comfortable with the position. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a few kids here and there already chatting with each other and forming groups. I looked down at my desk forlornly. I didn't see much of a point in forming relationships. To see and be near people who are always happy, who have families and love would just remind him of the orphanage. Being here, he only wanted to study and learn.

_I __just_ _finished__ I __have_ _put_ _od_ _that__ orphanage. I __probably_ _will_ _since_ _they__ got __that_ _new_ _caretaker_ _in_ _the_ _orphanage_ _who_ _charge_ _of_ _kids__ 5 & up. __He_ _doesn't_ _really_ _like_ _me_ _that__ much._

After the attendance was done, the teacher began a speech of how they were here to learn how to become great shinobis who will grow up to defend their beloved village and their comrades, and that they need to behave or else nothing will get into their head or something, the school officially began. 

I listened carefully and took notes, trying not to fidget in my seat. 

Today we were learning about the Body Replacement Technique, a method used to escape danger and fool that enemy for a brief second that their attacks had been successful, before using the advantage to counter. 

I already knew about this technique and could actually perform it. Despite so, I still tried to keep focus as the lecture went on. The period passed on with hand seals, the correct situations to use the technique, and the repercussion of failing it. When the lunch bell rang, I sighed in relief.   
Any longer and I was probably going to doze off. Tomorrow, perhaps I should bring some of his more advanced scrolls to study in class. This was a big waste of time.

I went and sat over near a tree that I was standing under earlier. To eat my lunch. I adjusted my white and purple kimono so I could sit more comfortably on the ground. I then took out a boiled egg that I had made for lunch, I watched silently as a few of the kids exchanged bento boxes and rice balls. Some of them complained about their food while others complimented their friend's lunches. 

Taking out the other hard-boiled egg from my bag, I continued eating, my expression blank. I tried not to think about the lunches that the kids were eating around me... which were lovingly made by their parents. Lowering my head, I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, suppressing the now-familiar ache in my heart once again. Briefly, I wondered how long would it take... before he could finally force my heart to become dead to these emotions.

"Hey, you're in our spot."

My golden slit-shaped eyes moved upward, as three large boys stood before me, their arms crossed. They were a head taller than me, and probably twenty pounds heavier as well. The three were either from the same clan, or they just happened to look incredibly similar to each other. All three wore headbands and the same green shirt that ended near their elbows. They had also attempted to style their hair the same way, in ridiculous spikes.

"We've been hanging around here all summer girly," said the biggest one, a boy with spiky red hair and a chubby figure. "So move it."

I didn't like to be in the spotlight of things and it's not like there wasn't a bunch of nearby trees that I could sit at. But quite frankly, my nerves were wearing thin and to be able to vent out some of his pain and frustration on someone, was something he was itching to do. I tilted my head back and regarded them with lidded eyes. "I can see that. With your weight, you probably don't move around to other spots very much," I said lowly, dangerously.

"Why you!"

By now, we had caught the attention of almost the entire playground. The silence was almost deafening and quite frankly, the stares were irksome. I hated being stared at. The pudgy one opened his mouth and shouted, "Take that back!"

I popped the rest of the egg in his mouth and swallowed. "Try to lose some weight instead of living in denial." Another audible gasp reverberated through the place and I was sure that everyone's eyes were on them now.

The pudgy boy fist connected with me but it was just a log. Since I used the substitution justu. 

I then ran from behind the tree and proceeded to take them out. Leaping up, I delivered a devastating dropkick on the one on the left, knocking him out cold. Using the momentum, I struck out an elbow and it connected solidly with the second one's chest, efficiently dropping my second opponent to the ground. As their leader tried to jump me from behind, I bent backward into a handstand, my yellow eyes flashing as I locked both legs around the leader's neck. My hands pushing against the ground, he swiftly slammed my opponent's head into the ground, before elegantly leaping backward and standing tall, surveying the damage I had done with cold eyes.

"What going on here?"

I turned as my teacher ran over to the crowd. I inwardly sighed, knowing that he was in trouble. All of a sudden, a golden blur appeared before him and pushed him back.

"Sensei! It's not his fault. These kids tried to take his spot!"

The teacher groaned and put a hand to his head. "Tsunade, that is no excuse to-"

But the girl put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips at him. "They also called me ugly! He's my friend and just wanted to get revenge for me."

I raised an eyebrow at the lie, wondering why she was trying to defend me.

The pudgy leader raised up his hand up from the ground and said weakly, "But Tsunade, I never-"

I was kind of amused as she quickly kicked the moron on the side of the head and made sure that he stayed knocked out.

"Tsunade," sighed their teacher. Bending down to her height, he said, "Fighting is strictly prohibited. Your friend broke the rule and has to be punished."

A few seconds of silence passed and I made to push my way past the girl to ask for the details of his punishment, just wanting to get it over by now so that people would stop staring. But before he could even move afoot, she punched their teacher and broke his nose. My mouth dropped open as their teacher toppled backward and blood spurted out of his nose. Slowly, I looked down at her and stared in shock.

Grinning, she said, "No need to thank me for helping you."

"We're both going to be in detention. How is that helping?" I retorted flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to my notebook. So I don't remember all of the chapters. I didn't double-check to see if I had it save somewhere are if I knew where my notebook was before deleting the parts. So I will just have to try and remember the order. Either way, I hope you enjoy the new plot. I have the last chapter saved on my chapter and some of the Hanzo chapters.


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru finally graduated from the academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned before don't remember all of the chapters from before I decided to rewrite this story. So there probably be a lot of changes except for the last chapter and one chapter from the second great shinobi war. If you remember any of the old chapters feel free to let me know.

**Orochimaru's** **POV**

Today was finally the day of graduation exams after finally year after starting school.

I was 6 years old finally becoming a ninja. I also leave back in my parent's house since I was kicked out for sneaking out again at night.

"Ok class today we will be taking the graduation exam. The first part is a written exam. The last part is the justu part. Now I will give you each a test and collect it once the time is up." The teacher said passing everyone a test.

Once I got my test I started answering the questions really quickly since all of the questions were really easy to answer.

"Ok time up!" The teacher said.

The teacher then came around and collected the written test.

"When I call your name you will come to this back room and perform your justu." The teacher said.

I was sitting at my seat waiting for my name to be called. While I was waiting I decided to read a scroll on a justu called striking shadow snake. Which was one of the Yashagoro clan special Justus.

"Oh right Orochimaru Yashagoro."

I got up from my seat and walked into the backroom to perform my justu. When I arrived in the back room I saw the teacher sitting at the table.

"Oh right Orochimaru. Your score on your test was 100%. So you pass the first exam. Now I want you to perform an element justu."

I nodded.

"Wind style great breakthrough!" I exclaimed.

I created a powerful gust of wind, but not too powerful so I wouldn't accidentally destroy anything."

"Good job Orochimaru you pass. Come grab a headband. And go ahead and go home see you tomorrow for you to be assigned a team."

I nodded and grabbed a dark blue headband off of the table.

I then left the building and headed home.

_I wonder who my teammates will be. I just hope they are nice and don't think I'm a freak._

_~•~_

Today was the day that we were being assigned are teams. I look around to see that even the goofball Jiraiya had passed the graduation exam.

"Ok, so I'm going to tell all of you your teams."

I wasn't paying attention after the first two names. I was thinking about who my teammates could be. I eventually snapped out of thought once he called my name.

"Now Team 7 is Orochimaru Yashagoro, Jiraiya Abiko, and Tsunade Senju."

_Well, Tsunade not that bad. But Jiraiya is annoying._

"Your sensei will meet you outside shortly. So go out there and wait for him."

So we all went to wait outside. I sat by a tree and staring reading one of my scrolls.

"Why did I have to get put on a team with a freak like you!" Jiaryia shouted pointing at me.

_Of course, he thinks I'm freak._

I decided to just not him and continue reading my scroll.

"Hey just any him. He just jealous by the way your name Orochimaru right. I talked to you before but never knew your name." Tsunade said.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"You should speak louder it hard to hear you." She said.

"Yes it Orochimaru," I said a little bit louder.

"That a very interesting name."

A guy with light brown hair then appeared in front of us.

"Hello, students I'm your sensei. So why don't we introduce ourselves. "

"Ok." We all said.

"I will go first my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi student of the second hokage. I like teaching the next generation, my family, and the village. My dislike is paperwork and war. My dream is to become an even stronger shinobi then my sensei and training you three to be top shinobi. "

"Now your turn boy with the white hair," Sensei said pointing to Jiaryia.

"My name is Jiaryia Abiko! I like toads, pranks and reading books. I dislike kiwi fruit and snakes. And my dreams- um- I dunno really. I wanna be an awesome shinobi, but I also wanna be a great and famous writer. I'm gonna publish my own series one day!"

Hiruzen turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan, I met you once. You probably don't remember. Why don't you introduce yourself next?"

"My name is Tsunade Senju. I like my family, friends, nice clothes, and taijutsu. I dislike bullies, silly pranks, stupid things like drinking and Jiraiya."

"Hey!" Jiaryia yelled.

"My dream is to be a strong kunoichi, and learn sealing and medical ninjutsu like my grandmother." Tsunade finished proudly.

"Very good." Hiruzen said approving, you with the pale skin your turn."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked at him curiously, wondering what he would say.

"My name is Orochimaru Yashagoro, " I said softly, "I like snakes, training, reading, and learning ninjutsu and genjustu. I dislike war and losing people I care about. My dream is to become hokage and learn as many justu as possible."

"Very good did I take it that you lost someone you care about."

"Yes my parents," I replied.

"Now that we've all introduced ourselves, by protocol I should be starting you on basic exercises so I can gauge your chakra control and other skills," Hiruzen stated, "However, I have an important meeting with the Hokage-sama today, so I'm going to be pretty busy. You three have the rest of the day off, and we begin official training tomorrow. Please report to training field thirty-nine at six o clock, sharp."

"Six o clock?" Jiraiya screeched, eyes bugging out, "That's too early!"

"You'll be setting on missions at much earlier times," Hiruzen reminded him.

"Fine," Jiraiya grumbled, "But that's really annoying..."

"Oh, and remember not to have any breakfast," Hiruzen added, as he walked out, "It may just upset your stomach and we're going to have a rather intense training session."

"NO BREAKFAST?" Jiraiya shouted, but Hiruzen had already left.

  
After he said we could leave I decided to grab some lunch then head home and try learning this striking shadow snake justu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for what should happen in this story.


	5. Bell test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru and his new teammates take the bell test.

I looked up my scroll to see Tsunade arrive at the training ground thirty-nine at six o clock sharp. I was already there, leaning against one of three wooden posts at the edge of the training ground, which was a clearing surrounded on one side by woods, the other by a lake.

"Hey," she greeted. I looked up, my green eyes flicking to her face.

"Hello," I said.

"Sensei hasn't arrived yet, then?" Tsunade asked.

"No, nor has Jiraiya," I replied.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Ten minutes already."

  
"...ah."

Fifteen minutes later, Jiraiya came running in.

"Sorry I'm late!" he cried out, stopping short when both Tsunade and Orochimaru shot him annoyed glances.

"Where's sensei?" Jiraiya asked, looking confused.

"He hasn't arrived yet," Tsunade informed him, "He's later than _you _are."

Jiraiya paid this no heed, flopping onto the grass.

"Damn old geezer made us wake up early in the morning..." he grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Tsunade sighed, brushing away her bangs.

  
~•~

Two hours later, Jiraiya was snoring loudly, face-down on the grass. I leaned against the wooden post, and Tsunade was pacing around frantically.

"Where is he?" she asked out loud, "Do you think he got called for a mission or something?

"It's a possibility," I said calmly, casting a glance at the snoozing Jiraiya, who had dozed off about an hour ago.

"This is such a waste of time!" she exclaimed, "I could have slept in for two more hours!"

"You could go to sleep now, like Jiraiya," I pointed out.

"No, he'll probably show up soon," Tsunade said, rolling her eyes, "And Jiraiya's an idiot, anyway. But why would he keep us waiting so long without even telling us anything? I haven't even eaten!"

"Maybe he wants to make us wait without food, to teach us patience and endurance or something," I said, "After all, shinobi go on long missions without eating or sleeping. Maybe this training for that."

"You could be right," Tsunade agreed. "But I'm really bored. Wanna spar?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't even know enough jutsu for that," I said, "And it would be foolish wasting all our chakra before sensei even arrives."

"You're right," Tsunade conceded, plopping down onto the grass, a few feet from Jiraiya, who was now snoring loudly, "But I'm getting _really _irritated..."

  
**Third POV**

~•~

Two hours after Hiruzen did arrive, to find one of his Genin sleeping.

"You're late!" Tsunade pounced up, pointing at him accusatorily, looking supremely annoyed.

He peered over at Jiraiya, who was fast-asleep, before quickly making a few hand-signs. Suddenly, the ground beneath Jiraiya disappeared, along with the snoozing boy.

There was a loud crash and a string of colorful expletives that Jiraiya most definitely was far too young to be using.

"Hey, that hurt!" Jiraiya whined, clambering out of the hole, "Sensei! What gives?"

"Good morning, Jiraiya," Hiruzen smiled pleasantly, "Had a good nap?"

"Ahahaha," Jiraiya chuckled, looking sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... but you took forever to come!"

"I was testing your patience," Hiruzen told him, helping him up before he addressed all three of them.

"Today, we're going to do a test," he informed the three Genin.

"What kind of test, sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"A very important test," Hiruzen said, reaching out into his pocket, and pulling out two bells. They jingled merrily.

"Your job is to capture these bells from me," Hiruzen announced, "Before lunchtime."

It was ten o clock already, and Tsunade assumed that meant they had two hours.

"Is that it?" Jiraiya asked, "Get the bells?"

"Yes," Hiruzen nodded.

But won't - three on one be kinda unfair?" Jiraiya pointed out.

Hiruzen chuckled.

"We'll see about that," he said, "I think you'll find I'm not so badly disadvantaged against three newly graduated Genin."

"What's the catch?" Orochimaru asked suddenly.

Hiruzen observed him carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"There are two bells, but only three of us," Orochimaru stated, "So does that mean we're competing against one another as well?"

Hiruzen smiled.

"Perceptive, Orochimaru," he said, "There _are, _in fact, three of you, but only two bells. So whoever doesn't get the bell, doesn't pass the test, and has to be tied to this post and misses lunch."

"WHAT?" Jiraiya bellowed, "No way! I already skipped breakfast! Heck, I'm getting one of those darn bells!"

"We'll see about that," Tsunade said loftily, "Remember, you're competing against _us_ too..."

"SO?" Jiraiya screeched, "Bet I'll get a bell and you won't, _princess_ Tsunade!"

"I don't bet," Tsunade shot back, "And you don't have a chance, Jiraiya-baka! You're half-asleep anyways!"

"I'm not anymore!" Jiraiya protested, "And I bet I'll get a bell before both you _and_ Orochimaru!"

"I highly doubt it," Orochimaru said, entering the conversation.

"What?" Jiraiya turned on him, "You're siding with _her_ against me? You traitor!"

Orochimaru looked confused.

"How am I a traitor? I meant I highly doubt you'll get a bell before _me_," he pointed out.

"I thought we were friends," Jiraiya said melodramatically.

"We barely know each other," Orochimaru said, still bemused.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING!" Jiraiya howled at him.

"SHUT UP, USURATONKACHI!" Tsunade shouted, whacking Jiraiya on the head.

"Yeeeowch!" Jiraiya rubbed his head, scowling, "That hurt!"

"Well, you deserved it!" Tsunade snapped, "Stop acting like an immature moron!"

"Then _you_ stop being bossy !" Jiraiya retorted.

"Why you-" Tsunade lunged at him, but Hiruzen grabbed her arms, holding her back, and Jiraiya cackled loudly.

"Keep laughing and I'll break your teeth!" Tsunade threatened.

"I'd like to see you try that when you're tied to that post," Jiraiya teased.

"_You're _going to be tied to the post!" Tsunade shot back.

"You can sort out your differences later," Hiruzen said, "Because the test begins _now_!"

And suddenly, he was gone in a swirl of leaves, and Tsunade stumbled forwards, nearly bumping into Jiraiya, though she steadied herself before that.

"He disappeared!" Jiraiya howled, "How the heck do we find him or the bells now?"

"That's _your_ problem," Tsunade shrugged, sticking her tongue out at him, before flouncing off.

"Geez," Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Moody woman. Can't stand them. Hey Orochimaru -"

He looked around, turning his head, but Orochimaru was nowhere to be found.

"Traitor," Jiraiya muttered under his breath, though he knew it wasn't true, "Leaving me alone with a bossy woman and disappearing like that..."

~•~

Tsunade finally found her sensei, peering at him from her spot in the tree. She was hidden well enough by the leaves, and she supposed Orochimaru was as well.

She waited, wondering when and how to go about getting the bells, when with a blur of green, red and white, Jiraiya had sped out and was attacking their sensei with a series of rapid taijutsu moves.

Hiruzen, however, dodged and side-stepped them nimbly. Tsunade was surprised at how fast Jiraiya was, but he held _nothing_ to sensei. The Jounin was dodging them effortlessly.

Jiraiya made a few hand-seals and suddenly, a fairly sized fireball was blazing from his mouth.

Tsunade's eyes widened - that was a signature Uchiha technique! She didn't think _he_ would know it.

Still, the attack forced Hiruzen to leap away, though Jiraiya was no closer to getting the bells than before.

Tsunade, however, took the chance and jumped down from her tree, landing behind her sensei. She didn't know too many jutsu either, so she created a shadow clone, and rushed towards him from two sides, her fist raised.

He dodged her easily, and she struck out again, as hard as she could. This time, he substituted instead.

"ARGH!" Tsunade shrieked, nursing a bruised hand.

Her punches were hard, but when they hit tree trunks, they hurt _her_ more than anything!

Only Hiruzen noticed the small crack that had opened up in the trunk after Tsunade's hit.

Orochimaru chose that moment to make his appearance, and struck out as well, moving fluidly from one kata to another. He was as good at taijutsu as his teammates, though he moved with more fluidity and grace than Jiraiya, and was faster than the both of them.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver, and Tsunade noted that Orochimaru was wielding a medium-sized kodachi. She wondered how he could already wield it so well. Hiruzen, however, took out a kunai and effectively parried every blow, even forcing Orochimaru back a few steps, nearly knocking the weapon out of his hands.

Tsunade reached into her weapons pouch, grabbing a few shurikens and sending them spinning at her sensei. Jiraiya began to do the same. Hiruzen was able to parry their projectiles quite easily with just one kunai, but Tsunade kept hurling weapon after weapon anyway, though Jiraiya seemed to find it pointless, and switched to fireballs after awhile.

Tsunade then shot a meaningful glance at Orochimaru, who was in battle stance, kodachi in hand, and nodded over to their sensei. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes but seemed to catch her meaning.

As Tsunade and Jiraiya distracted Hiruzen with weapons, Orochimaru snuck up behind him and lashed out with his kodachi. Hiruzen spun around just in time, and the weapon barely glanced against his belt. It did, however, make contact with the string holding the two bells, as Orochimaru had intended.

They landed on the ground, with a merry little jingle, and Orochimaru swiftly pocketed one of them, before leaping away.

At the same moment, both Jiraiya and Tsunade raced ahead.

"Hey!" Tsunade shrieked, as a shuriken barely grazed past the top of her head, cutting off a few strands of platinum blonde hair.

Jiraiya grinned cheekily at her, before leaping forwards, his fingers just inches from the bell that lay in the grass.

"No way," Tsunade growled, launching herself forward, and toppling onto Jiraiya.

They scuffled in the grass for a few moments, trying desperately to get the bell, until Tsunade punched him, hard in the face.

She regretted it slightly, but he _had_ thrown a shuriken at her to force her to divert her path earlier.

"Owwww!" Jiraiya yelped, nursing a black eye, and Tsunade closer her hands around the cool, round metal, before leaping up and walking over to Orochimaru.

"Got it!" she announced triumphantly, raising her hand, and Jiraiya sat up, groaning, to glare at her.

~•~

"Well, I must say your teamwork, even if initially unintentional, did evolve towards the end," Hiruzen commented, "Orochimaru effectively cut the bells from me while Tsunade and Jiraiya caused a diversion, and then took one for his own. Next time, Orochimaru, you can take your teammate's bell as well, and hand it to them, instead of leaving them to fight over it."

"Yes, sensei," Orochimaru nodded, before adding, "But I didn't know who to give it to."

"Me, obviously!" Jiraiya roared, struggling against the ropes that bound him to the wooden post, "For the sake of male _pride, _Orochimaru! We can't let these stupid women overpower us!"

"_You _just _did_," Tsunade felt compelled to point out, jingling her bell in his face. "I won, Jiraiya-baka!" she giggled.

"Shut up, flat-chested Tsunade!" Jiraiya shot back.

Tsunade lunged at him again, shrieking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"HIRUZEN-SENSEI TSUNADE CHEATED!" Jiraiya screeched into her face.

"Why you little-" Tsunade snarled, but Hiruzen held her back before she could punch Jiraiya again.

"Once is quite enough, don't you think, Tsunade-chan?" Hiruzen asked.

"I didn't cheat! Jiraiya's just a sore loser!" Tsunade insisted.

Hiruzen didn't say anything to that.

"I am _not_. You _did_ cheat, by punching me. That was foul play. I would _never_ hit a girl-"

"You threw a freaking shuriken at me, you retard!"

"That's different! I would never - get _physical_ with you! I wouldn't-"

"EWWW! You pervert!" Tsunade accused, eyes widening.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jiraiya yelled back, reddening instantly, "_You _touched me!"

"I _punched_ you!" Tsunade screamed.

"You practically - _raped_ me!"

"You really shouldn't be using that word, forget knowing what it means," Hiruzen said quickly.

"I - what?" Tsunade blinked, not getting it.

"You punched me," Jiraiya repeated instead, pouting slightly, "And it hurt.'

"Get over it," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You'll be facing worse from enemy ninja. And I didn't even punch you where it'd _hurt_, idiot."

Jiraiya looked rather fearful, attempting to cross his legs. The ropes restricted his movements.

"Pervert," he squeaked, and Tsunade looked ready to fly at him again before Hiruzen intervened.

"Now, now, that's enough," Hiruzen separated them.

Tsunade stuck her tongue out at Jiraiya, pulling down her eyelid. Jiraiya just fumed, glowering at her, still looking rather sulky.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru, good job on getting the bells," Hiruzen said, "You two can head on home now."

"By the sensei, I might be a little late tomorrow," Orochimaru said.

"Ok just try not to be too late," Hiruzen said.


	6. White Snake Skin & Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru finds a white snake skin at his parents grave. He also does some training with his team

**Orochimaru POV**

_What flowers should I get today for my parent's grave? __Maybe I get some daisy since those are my mom's favorite flowers._ _Well, at least it sunny this time I decide to come to visit my parent's graves. Last week when I visited them it was cloudy and raining._

I got a purple dasiy for my mom's grave since it her favorite color. Yellow one for my dad's grave.

I remember how my mom always said cheer up pretty boy. Mommy, here I know you're upset because people always call you creepy. Remember mom and dad love you know matter what. Daddy and mommy will see you in the morning after we stop this guy from stealing a very dangerous forbidden justu scroll. What a lie that was they ended up dead.

"Oh, there you are orochimaru!"

"Oh hey sarutobi sensei," I said. 

"We were waiting for you today I had some news to share with you and your teammates but you never showed up yet. Your fifteen minutes late."

"My bad sensei I got distracted while at my parent's grave and had trouble picking out flowers," I explained. 

"I see well why don't we get going."

"Yeah coming wait whats this sensei," I said looking down at something white.

How lucky you found a white skin. Which is said to represent fortune and rebirth. What's that supposed to mean. Maybe to telling your parents were reborn somewhere and that you get to see them again." Sensei explained. 

"When will that be sensei?" I asked. 

"I don't know sometime in the future maybe." He replied. 

"Why is it white?" I asked. 

"Nobody knows the answer to that one." He told me.

_Well, one day I find the answer to why it white. Maybe my parents will come back one day I just wonder when that will be._

"Well I guess we shouldn't keep the others waiting for much longer," I said. 

~•~

**Thrid POV **

Orochimaru and Hiruzen-sensei at the training field, to meet up with the team after he finally found Orochimaru. 

Tsunade was slightly tired; she hadn't had a good night's sleep. Her grandmother had been unavailable throughout the evening due to her meeting, and all Tsunade heard in the village was war-gossip about tailed beasts, ambushes, and conspiracies. It was driving her mad.

"What happened?" she asked breathlessly the moment Hiruzen arrived.

"Official war," he said grimly, "Kumo, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, and of course, Suna. We're not too sure what the alliances are, but this the first shinobi world war to have ever broken out. Tobirama-sama is trying his best to resolve things peacefully, but it's not working too well. I'm set to be deployed to the front-lines in a week, or maybe even less. It's best I teach you what I can till then."

"You're leaving?" Jiraiya gasped, "To fight?"

"Of course I am," Hiruzen said, "Konoha needs me. That is why I have chosen the path of a shinobi."

"Are we going to fight too?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Hiruzen shook his head, "Not yet, certainly not. You're far too inexperienced. And we're nowhere that desperate to throw genin onto the front-lines."

"But what about our missions?" Orochimaru asked, "And our training?"

"I said I'll train you till my deployment," Hiruzen answered, "As for missions, you'll be starting with D-rank, so I'm sure you'll manage those even without me."

He set them on training right after that, first with chakra control exercises. They had to climb up trees. Tsunade was quite proud to have managed this on her third try, being able to control and direct her chakra perfectly until she neatly walked to the top. Orochimaru and Jiraiya, however, weren't that successful.

They'd have to run from quite a distance, relying on their momentum to propel them up rather than anything. Jiraiya kept injecting too much chakra into his feet, causing the tree bark to splinter, sending him crashing down. Each crash bought a colorful string of expletives before he'd stand up and start again.

Orochimaru wasn't doing much better, though he had far more graceful landings then Jiraiya, flipping over mid-air to land on his feet. He'd also progressed about an inch or two more than Jiraiya, who seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Orochimaru-teme," Jiraiya growled, as Orochimaru passed his mark and leaped back down, smirking slightly.

"What?" Orochimaru challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"You think you're so cool, don't you," Jiraiya mocked, "I'll beat you, just you see!"

"Hmph," Orochimaru shrugged, scoffing slightly, "As if."

"Hell yeah!" Jiraiya was pumped, as he raced towards the tree.

He came careening down seconds later, landing at Orochimaru's feet.

Orochimaru smirked again, before leaping over him and running up the tree again. He would have passed Jiraiya's earlier mark if the latter hadn't grabbed the end of his yukata and yanked him down.

This time it was Orochimaru who was yelling expletives, and Jiraiya sniggered in his face until Hiruzen had to separate the two boys and tell them that Tsunade had already mastered tree-climbing, so if they didn't want to be beaten hollow by their kunoichi teammate, they better hurry up.

Tsunade felt supremely smug thereafter.

Chakra-control exercises continued for the next couple of days. A somber mood had taken over Konoha due to the war, and Tsunade barely saw her grandmother anymore, for the lady was far too busy with strategic and political meetings. Though Hiruzen seemed grim, nothing seemed to dampen Jiraiya's spirits, and their training progressed, at a rather fast pace.

Water-walking came next, which was easy enough for her, though Orochimaru and Jiraiya broke into fights on the water surface (usually instigated by Jiraiya) and ended up falling in, drenching themselves, and her as well.

"Orochimaru, please," Hiruzen was forced to intervene one time, "I cannot let you drown your teammate. That reflects badly on teamwork."

Jiraiya's hands could be seen flailing above the water surface, as Orochimaru crouched on the lake, calmly holding the white head down.

"But sensei," Orochimaru protested politely, "He tried the same thing on me just two minutes ago. Ask Tsunade-chan if you don't believe me."

"He did," Tsunade admitted, "But he didn't actually succeed."

"It's not my fault he's weaker than I am," Orochimaru sniffed, looking away.

"OROCHIMARU-TEME!" Jiraiya raged, when he finally emerged, dripping wet, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before to let you know what you think should happen in this rewrite. Also, like said I don't remember what happened in the old version expect a little bit of the beginning and the last chapter. So if you remember let me know. I may be rewriting it but don't want to change part of the plot that I like.


	7. Frist Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Orochimaru team goes on there first mission as a genin. Also the first and second Hokage both die in war.

"Obaa-san!" Tsunade cried one morning when they reached the Hokage's office to find Mito seated there, reading an enormous scroll.

"Tsunade-chan," Mito greeted wearily and Tsunade noticed she looked extremely tired. 

There were lines under her face, an odd sight because, despite the fact that her grandmother was over fifty, she never appeared more than thirty. The same could be said for her grandfather and grand-uncle; Tsunade admired that about them.

Mito then nodded at Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-kun, Orochimaru-kun," she said. "I suppose you have come for your first mission?"

"Why are you in the Hokage's seat?" Jiraiya asked, rather impudently.

Hiruzen shot him a disapproving look, but he was unfazed.

"Hokage-sama is out fighting in the war. I am filling in for him with administrative duties meanwhile," Mito said, frowning.

Tsunade knew her grandmother probably wanted to fight; she'd told her that a night or two ago during dinner when Tsunade had finally gotten a chance to meet her amidst all of her other meetings.

"Mito-sama, they have come for their first mission," Hiruzen said.

"Indeed," Mito nodded, picking up a scroll, and holding it out, "Team Seven, your first mission will be a D-rank mission. Your job is to capture a missing cat. A description of the cat and its details are given on the scroll. You have a time limit of two hours to complete this mission."

"..."

"..."

Tsunade and Orochimaru were both silent, feeling rather let down. Jiraiya, however, had never been one to keep quiet.

"What?" he screeched in indignation, "We're not animal-sitters! We're ninja! We want a proper mission, not some lost pet retrieval!"

Mito narrowed her eyes, and Orochimaru swiftly stepped in, taking the scroll.

"Thank you," he said softly, "We will not disappoint you."

"Jiraiya," Hiruzen chastised under his breath, "That was most insolent! Why can you not behave more like Orochimaru?"

"What, like that suck-up?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "Please. He can go find as many lost kittens as he wants to. I want real missions."

"Jiraiya-kun," Mito interrupted, and Tsunade noticed she seemed somewhat amused, "There are no real missions right now, except war-missions and those are all A and S-ranked which are far beyond your abilities. We're at war right now, so all escort missions have been withdrawn. D-ranks like this are your only choice."

"Meh, fine," Jiraiya grumbled, attempting to wrest the scroll away from Orochimaru who pocketed it just in time.

"You three may go," Mito dismissed them, "But Hiruzen, please stay back."

She sounded tense, and Tsunade wondered why.

"Bye, Obaa-san," she called before leaving, and Mito nodded at her.

"Finding lost cats," Jiraiya mumbled, "Ridiculous!"

As soon as they were out of earshot, both Orochimaru and Tsunade rounded on him.

"Stop being such an imbecile!" Tsunade shrieked, "Demanding missions like that! You're embarrassing us!"

"Act your age, for once," Orochimaru said haughtily, "And don't forget we're at war. These are the only possible missions for us."

"I'm only seven, you know," Jiraiya pointed out.

"Then don't act like you're three," Orochimaru retorted.

"Teme!" Jiraiya yelled.

**

Finding the cat was what took the longest, but finally, Orochimaru spotted it near some bushes. Jiraiya pounced on it, but it scratched him in the face. Tsunade followed up by trapping it in a ring of kunai, and Orochimaru managed to catch it soon after.

The creature wriggled and spat in Orochimaru's arms, and the boy looked mildly revolted. Jiraiya was glaring at the creature rather venomously, nursing his scratches, but they returned the cat to its owner, fulfilling their first ever mission.

When they went to the Hokage's office, Hiruzen was there, clad in his Jounin vest, along with five other shinobi. Tsunade recognized one of them as Torifu Akimichi-san, Tobirama ojii-san's student, and Hiruzen-sensei's teammate. He was also Kasumi's Jounin instructor.

Mito was there as well, looking exceptionally harried, and there was a general sense of agitation in the room.

"Hokage-sama," Orochimaru spoke up politely, "Hiruzen-sensei."

They both looked at the trio sharply, and Tsunade suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if something was about to go terribly wrong.

"We – completed the mission," Tsunade said hesitatingly, looking questioningly at her grandmother, and then at her teacher.

"Good," was all Mito said, her fingers rubbing at her temples.

"Good," Hiruzen echoed, though he looked rather preoccupied.

Everyone did, in fact.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya finally asked, "I mean, I know the mission was crap, but it was our first successful mission. You could at least act a little happier, sensei!"

"I'm leaving tonight," Hiruzen suddenly announced, turning to his three Genin, "I'm being deployed on an S-rank mission to the front lines."

"What?" Jiraiya exclaimed tactlessly, "Why?"

"A war mission, you dolt," Tsunade whispered, elbowing him.

"We – understand, sensei," Orochimaru said.

"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded, cottoning on, "Yeah, we do. Good luck with that. Don't die on us."

This time both Tsunade and Orochimaru jabbed Jiraiya in the side.

"Ow!" Jiraiya yelped, "Freaks."

"I should be back in two weeks," Hiruzen said, grimacing, "I'm sorry I have to leave you in the middle of your training like this, but I'm sure you can manage D-ranks well enough without me."

"Don't worry, sensei," Tsunade assured him, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach, "We'll handle them just fine!"

"Yep," Jiraiya nodded enthusiastically, "Lost cats don't stand a chance against Tsunade-chan, Orochimaru-teme and me!"

*

*

Hiruzen-sensei and the others left that night. Tsunade didn't know why but seeing him go made something churn in her stomach like things would go terribly wrong. She didn't know much about the progress of the war; her grandmother wouldn't tell her, and she was too scared to listen to random villagers gossip about it. Civilians tended to exaggerate.

Her parents hadn't come back, and nor had her grandfather or grand-uncle. Her sensei had left, and Mito was perpetually busy with one thing or another. Tsunade had abundant D-rank missions to keep busy, but other than Jiraiya's asinine antics, these were quite tedious and boring as well.

Two weeks passed that way, and she spent most of her time with her teammates. Tsunade often found that Jiraiya's lame jokes and obnoxious comments weren't so bad when they helped take her mind off of war for even a few seconds. Orochimaru was steadily showing more and more emotion, especially aggravation around Jiraiya, though he got along amicably enough with her. Tsunade also spent some time with Kasumi and her teammates. Akako Uchiha was less hostile towards her; he seemed to have lost some of his arrogance after his clan leader Madara's defeat. A lot of his relatives and family had been deployed to fight as well.

Even after two weeks, Hiruzen didn't return, and things started going downhill. There were food cuts and rations in the village, something which annoyed Jiraiya greatly. There was an increase in civilian thefts and petty crimes since there were no ANBU or shinobi around to guard the village, all of them having been deployed to fight the war. This lead to an early curfew which Mito imposed on Tsunade; she had to be back at the Hokage Tower by six.

Every now and then they would receive news that shinobi had lost their lives in battle. Both of Sakumo Hatake's parents died, as well as Hikari Hyuuga's father and many others. Tsunade always waited with bated breath when the telegrams came, dreading that one of them would have her mother's name, or her father's. Fortunately, that didn't happen, though months passed without a word.

Then suddenly, one day when she, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had been walking along the main road, Tsunade saw her grandmother, Mito, looking pale and extremely worried, jumping along the rooftops with great speed, accompanied by two ANBU.

Tsunade didn't get a chance to speak to her. Though she wondered why Mito suddenly left the village, how she even managed considering Hashirama had placed a jutsu to keep her safe inside it – she never quite realized what could have happened.

Three hours later Mito Senju returned, with Tobirama, Tsunade's parents, and two ANBU bearing a large box covered in white cloth.

That's when Tsunade learned that her grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the Hokage of Konoha – had been killed during the war.

Konoha was in mourning after that; or would have been, if three-fourths of its shinobi population wasn't out fighting the war. Tsunade's parents were distraught, Mito was inconsolable and had apparently fainted from shock after she was unable to heal him, and Tsunade herself broke down into tears.

"We're sorry, Tsunade-hime," Orochimaru had told her, as Jiraiya patted her back awkwardly, and the name only made her cry harder.

It was the first time Orochimaru had addressed her that way, but all the villagers used to because of her grandfather.

Hashirama Senju had been a great man; not just as Hokage, but to Tsunade, as her grandfather too. He was always full of kind words, gentle pats on her head, and encouragement. He had often spoken to Tsunade about 'the will of fire' which he believed lived in all the villagers and shinobi, giving them inner strength so they could fight for Konoha. He had fought for Konoha, and Tsunade had seen him with his Mokuton, and she had known how powerful he was. But he'd been more to her than just that; he'd told her stories at night, and he'd helped her with academy homework when her parents were out, no matter how much paperwork he had. As Hokage, he was loved to the village, but to Tsunade, he was so much more.

Tsunade bawled her lungs out for almost the entire funeral, clutching to her parents. Jiraiya and Orochimaru stood by her as well, rather awkwardly, in their black yukatas. Her grandmother Mito tried to keep a brave face, but Tsunade had seen her crying at night later on.

Tobirama himself had become uncharacteristically somber. He was no longer as jocular and carefree as before, and though Tsunade hadn't seen him crying, he seemed the worse off other than Mito after his brother Hashirama's death.

Tsunade learned that he'd been made Hokage in Hashirama's place, but there was no celebration or formal induction. They were at war, Hashirama had just died along with many other shinobi, and there was no time for that. He didn't even don the traditional Hokage attire (he'd always jokingly mocked Hashirama when he had worn it) though Tsunade noticed he'd taken to wearing Hashirama's crystal necklace.

He barely stayed in the village though. Just a day after his induction (which was two days after Hashirama's funeral) he had been deployed on the front-lines again. The war raged on, and Tobirama had told a tearful Tsunade and morose Mito that his team badly needed him. He'd hugged Mito good-bye, given Tsunade a gruff kiss on the cheek and ruffled her head, before leaving, just like that, all over again.

Nearly six months passed, and Tsunade continued to train with her teammates, without a sensei, as most of the Genin did. She didn't know much about the war other than the fact that it happened. The village was in a tense situation, and her grandmother never told her what was happening, apologetically saying the information was classified. Tsunade would hear more and more talk about 'tailed beasts'.

She and Orochimaru asked their academy sensei about these, as well as an ANBU, but they never got an answer, just stern warnings to stay away from the subject. Jiraiya never really bothered about the topic either way.

Tsunade's parents were deployed every now and then as well, leaving her and Mito alone for weeks on end. The Hokage Tower and Senju household were eerily empty. Tsunade sometimes called Orochimaru and Jiraiya home for lunch and dinner, to fill the loneliness. Mito didn't seem to mind their company when she was there, though she usually wasn't around at all.

Finally, after over a year of tense waiting, they received news that the first shinobi world war had finally come to an end. Peace had been achieved but at a high cost.

When the troops and ANBU squads started pouring in, along with Hiruzen-sensei and his team, they learned that their second Hokage, Tobirama-sama was dead as well.


	8. C Rank Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Orochimaru and his teammates go on their first c rank mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is basically what the world would be like if Orochimaru became the fourth Hokage.

Ok students today mission you have to deliver this scroll. There an war come up but this scroll when be a way to possible stop it from happening hopefully.   
I won't be going with you since I have to help the second hokage squad to stop a group of enemy shinobi from infiltrating the village.   
Orochimaru you are going to lead the team. Understand sensei see you when were back. Come on let's get going. It should today maybe two days to get to the hidden Mist village.

It no fair that sensei made you the leader said Jiraiya. Shut up Jiraiya your just jealous that Orochimaru is an better ninja than you.   
It starting to get dark lets stop for the night. I go look for food. Jiraiya you go and start a fire. I be right back soon. Back with fire wood Orochimaru not back yet Tsunade. No he probably still looking for food. Ok finally back I got us some fish to eat for dinner tonight.

Each of us gets to have two fish to eat. I cook Tsunade fish first since she is an female. Thank you Orochimaru your so sweet. Everyone has their food so let's eat. I don't sense anyone around here so we should be fine to sleep without needing to have someone on guard watch.

Well goodnight you guys. Goodnight Orochimaru said Tsunade. Well looks like i'm the only one up I got grab some food while waiting for the other two to get up. This fruit should be great for breakfast today. 

There you are Orochimaru said Tsunade. Yeah we were looking for you. Here I brought back some fruit for us to eat. We aren't that far from the hidden Mist village. Once we get there we just have to give the scroll to ANBU to take to the Mizukage. 

Isn't it odd we haven't ran into any trouble on the way said Jiraiya. Yeah but we most likely just got lucky. There also a possibility that no one is around here.   
I see the gate to the hidden Mist village guys said Tsunade. Well lets go deliver this scroll. 

Hey want are you kids doing here in are village! Were just here to give this scroll to the Mizukage. 

Oh I take it to them for you sorry for attacking you children. Were not kids we are ninja! Will you shut up already Jiraiya.   
Man you don't got to be so rude Orochi teme. Come on lets just go home now you two said Tsunade. Well that was a fun trip lets report to sensei about the mission.   
Is it just me are does everyone seem sad today in the village. Hey gatekeeper why is everyone so depressed. 

You haven't heard the news yet kids the second hokage is dead. No granduncle can't be dead! Sadly he is princess Tsunade.

So who going to be the new Hokage then said Jiraiya. They are still deciding on that hopefully it be figure out by tomorrow. Well i'm going home.

Ok bye Tsunade hime. Yeah bye Orochimaru. You too Jiraiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make some changes to the story plot. The changes will be made on Wattpad in the future. If you have any suggestion let me know.


	9. New Hokage & Lunch with Tsunade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third hokage is announced. And Orochimaru has lunch with Tsunade and gets kick out of the orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it been a while since I publish a new chapter. I was having serious writing block especially since I don't remember how the plot of the story with, before so have to write it all from scratch. Put hopefully the story turns out better then the original version.

Today the village is having a ceremony to introduce the third hokage. Since the first and second hokage died a week ago in the war. Everyone was gathered in an empty classroom in the Academy to hear the announcement of who the new Hokage is going to be.

"Good afternoon everyone today we will be announcing who the third hokage is. So everyone go and find a sit." An announcer said standing at the front of the classroom.

Once everyone is seated we will begin introducing the third hokage. The announcer began to start talking. 

"Now that everyone is sitting here we introduce Hiruzen Sarutobi student to the second hokage and the mow the third hokage." 

"Wow, you here that Orochimaru Sarutobi sensei is the new hokage!" Jiraiya exclaimed looking over at Orochimaru. 

" Yes, I can hear Jiraiya so just shut out before I make you not able to talk ever again. Well since there done with the announcement I better get back home to the orphanage." Orochimaru said starting to walk away. 

"Wait Orochimaru while don't you come over for lunch later on today?" Tsunade asked. 

I will have to check with my caregiver. He probably will end up saying no since I'm still in trouble for coming home late yesterday." Orochimaru said. 

"Oh come on please sneak out if you have to. I tell him if my fault if he gives you a hard time for sneaking out." Tsunade said.

Orochimaru let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, I come for lunch later," Orochimaru finally after a while. 

"Okay see you later."

Orochimaru nodded and walk away and started heading back home to the orphanage. 

**

  
**Orochimaru's ** **POV**

After arriving back at the orphanage. I went to find Mr. Katashi in the kitchen.

"You're 10 minutes late all of the other kids came back once the ceremony was over and you're late again, " Mr. Katashi said glaring at me.

"I was talking with my friend. She wants me to come over for lunch, " I said.

Me. Katashi laughed looking at me.

"As if a snake freak like you would actually have friends. So don't you go making excuses for being late, " He said.

I rolled my eyes so sick of being treated like dirt.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. If you try sneaking out or keep giving me an attitude you're getting put on the streets. I only put up with you because I didn't need your teammate telling her grandfather the hokage I was punishing you. But he is now dead so I don't have to worry about that. Now go to your room until it lunchtime, " He commanded.

I nodded and went to my room.

**  
After sitting in my room reading a book for a little while.

I was now sneaking out of the orphanage to head to Tsunade's house.

_"Mr. _ _Katashi_ _ will kick me out if he realizes that I snuck out, but I really do want to hang out with Tsunade. I really like her, " _

Once I arrived at Tsunade's house I knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door was opened by Tsunade.

"Hey, Orochimaru you came, " Tsunade said.

"Yeah I snuck out but my punishment is definitely going be a serious one this time, " I replied thinking about what Mr. Hayashi said earlier.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"He just seemed very annoyed when he said. I couldn't come, but don't worry whatever it is I can handle it."

_"I don't need _ _Tsunade_ _ worrying about me getting mick out of the orphanage. I can handle it I was only supposed to live there until I could take care of myself. Then I could move back into my parent's house." _

"If you say but if you ever need help please tell me, " Tsunade said.

"Alright anyway is lunch ready?"

"Yeah it actually just finished a few minutes before you got here, " She replied her hand motioning me to follow her.

The two of us walked into the kitchen. Where a mana man with brown spike hair and a woman with blonde hair were sitting down at a table.

"Mom and dad meet my friend and teammate Orochimaru," Tsunade said.

"Hello, Orochimaru nice to meet you, "Tsunade's father said.

"Yes glad you could come over for lunch, " Tsunade's mom said.

"Y-Yeah hello thanks for having me, " I replied quietly.

Tsunade grandmother Mito Uzumaki walked over to the table with a large silver pot.

"Alright time to serve lunch now that everyone is finally here. Glad you could make it Orochimaru-kun, " Mito said.

"Thanks for having me, "

Mito then filled up a bowl of Miso ramen for everyone. Then took the back to sit on the kitchen stove.

"So Orochimaru where do you live?" Tsunade's father asked.

"W-Well actually I live in the orphanage, " I muttered.

"I see, "

"So then your parents are dead, "Tsunade's mom said.

I quietly looked down at my bowl of ramen. Trying not to think about my parents.

"Yes, he actually the last if the Yashagoro clan, " Mito said walking over to the table and sitting down to eat her food.

"I see I didn't realize that was him, " Tsunade father said.

"Enough talk about his parents. How are things at the orphanage? I heard from Tsunade that we're some problems with your caretaker." Mito said.

"Fine he just strict, there nothing to worry about, " I replied happy to get off the topic of my father.

"Alright but if there any problems. I can talk to your sensei the new hokage and move you out early back into your parent's house. The plan was to wait until you were at least 10 and take better care of yourself." Mito sated.

"I will be alright but I let you know if there is a problem."

After a couple more minutes of talking. Everyone was finally done eating and I was now about to leave to head back to the orphanage.

"You already leaving?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah but I will see you later, " I said.

"Okay bye Orochi, " Tsunade said.

I started at her shock about my new nickname.

"Umm... That is a new name."

"Yeah, I just came up with it during lunch."

"I see well bye Tsuna. I guess since you gave me a nickname. I give you one." I said waving bye and walking out the door.

Tsunade waved back and then closed the door once I started walking away.

**  
Once I arrived back at the orphanage. I saw Mr. Katashi standing in front of the door of the kitchen.

_"I was hoping he was in his room. While I got back but guess he realized that I was gone and was waiting for me to get back."_

"I said if you sneak out that you were out of here. So while don't you get your stuff and get out!" Mr. Katashi shouted.

"Haha, " A voice laughed and I turned to see Daisuke standing on the stairs.

_"That guy such a jerk he a _ _genin_ _ like me but 1year older."_

"Looks like the snake getting put on the streets, where he belongs. You don't belong here creep and you never will so stop trying to act as like you do!" Daisuke said still laughing.

I quickly ran up to get my stuff not wanting to deal with any more of Daisuke harsh comments. On the outside, I may look emotionless but on the inside, I feel like my heart has shattered.

**  
**Third person's ****POV**

Once Orochimaru had all his important belongings put in a bag. He was walking outside trying to figure out where to go.

_"It got pretty late now everyone probably asleep now, " _Orochimaru thought.

He decided to go visit his parent's graves. While heading to the graveyard it started raining.

"Hello mom and dad, " Orochimaru said arriving at the graves.

Orochimaru sighed.

"I got kicked out of the orphanage and now stuck outside in the rain, " Orochimaru said.

_"I guess I just sleep here, " _Orochimaru thought laying down on the ground next to his parent's graves and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like I said before if you have suggestions on changes I should make to the story plot let me know.


	10. Sick from the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Orochimaru moves back into his parents house and gets sick from sleeping in the rain.

**Orochimaru's POV**

When I opened my I realize that it was now morning time and that it was raining anymore. Sadly I think the rain might have made me sick because my head feels like it is pounding.

_"Well, I guess I go see sensei and ask for the key to my parent's house. Since I was kicked out of the orphanage, " _I thought walking to the Hokage building.

My clothes were luckily dry from the rain so I don't have to worry about anyone asking why my clothes are soaked. I didn't want to deal with having to explain that I was sleeping out in the rain.

**

While walking to the Hokage building I could feel eyes on me and hear people talking about me like they do every day. I just ignored it not letting it get to me even though it really does hurt to be talked about every day.

When I arrived at the Hokage office I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sarutobi-sensei's voice called out from inside the room.

I walked inside of his office and saw him looking over some papers.

"Hello, Orochimaru -kun. What brings you here?" Sarutobi-sensei asked.

"Hi Sarutobi-sensei I'm here because I need to talk to you about something, " I said trying to get to this over with sense my head hurts like crazy.

"I see what is it you need to talk to me about Orochimaru-kun?" He asked looking up at me.

"I need the key to my parent's house. I got kicked out of the orphanage. So I don't have a place to stay anymore. So I came here to get the key to my parent's house, " I replied.

"I see my Orochimaru-kun. You sure you will be fine living on your own do you even know how to properly take care of yourself? Also, you mine telling me why you were kicked out?"

"Yes I can take care of myself I know how to cook and saved up my mission money. So I can buy food and got kicked out because I'm positive Mr. Katashi doesn't like me all he does yell at me and call me a lier, "

"I see so you never did anything to make him feel that way?"

"No."

"Okay well, here the key, " He said opening up one of the desk drawers and pulling out a golden key and heading it to me.

"Thanks, " I said taking the key.

"Your welcome Orochimaru-kun. See you tomorrow for training, "

I nodded then walked outside of Sarutobi-sensei's office to head home.

**

While heading to the forest where my parent's house is located. My clan loved living in the woods so we had a house that was located in the forest of the village. I started thinking about my mom and dad and wonder what they think of my skills as a shinobi.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. When I feel my nose quivering, and I could see my nostrils flaring up. Knowing what was going happen, I sniffed, bringing up one of my hands to rub my nose. But that didn't really work, since I could still feel that annoying itch in my nose. I kept rubbing my nose, trying to stop it from itching so much, but it wouldn't stop itching.

This is one of the reasons why I hate the rain. The first reason is that it cold and my clan is sensitive to the cold. Whenever my clan gets too cold it makes it extremely sleepy. The second reason is that it also makes you sick. It easier for my clan to get sick by the rain due to being sensitive to the cold.

"Aaah..." My breath started to hitch. By this point, it had become clear that I just couldn't hold this sneeze back, and I had brace myself for it. My hand slipped away from my nose as I tilted my neck slightly back. "Aaaaaaaah..." I titled it farther back as my nostrils kept growing and shrinking, over and over. Every gasp I took seemed to tickle my nose even more.  
"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH...!"

After this final gasp, there was a long pause, with no release at first. I was convinced it was gone at first until I felt the tickle come back stronger than before, and I knew I had no choice but to let it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

I shot my neck forwards as I released the sneeze. I could feel the snot escaping from my nostrils as I did so. But it wasn't enough relief for my poor nose. It just continued to itch, and I had to sneeze again. Faster than I could even sniffle, I took another inhale, throwing my neck backward.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Compared to the sneeze before that one, this sneeze really wasn't much better. More snot came out of my nose like I was trying to blow it without a tissue. Recovering from the sneeze, I sniffled and rubbed my nose with my hand. I had to stop after a few seconds, though, when I felt something wet oozing onto my finger. I removed it from my nose, only to see a stream of snot connecting it to my nose. It had started running.

"Oh come really, " I said not happy about my nose running and snot on my nose.

I then continued my home to my house instead of the orphanage since I don't live there anymore. I then felt another sneeze coming on.

"Aaaaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

These two sneezes weren't quite as big as the last two I had released earlier, but they were still loud. And my nose was still running after that. I rubbed my nose again.

I made it home to my trailer, and I could see a little bird hanging out on ta tree nearby. I waved at it and then walked inside the house.

Then made my way to the bathroom to watch my hands before making myself something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖💖
> 
> Hey Lovely Readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Questions:
> 
> 1: What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> 2: What do you hope to see throughout this story?
> 
> 3: What do you hope to see happen next chapter?


	11. Orochimaru's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Orochimaru wakes up with a cold and miss training for the day.

**Orochimaru's ** **POV**

I woke up with a groan feeling my nose clogged up with snot. I was feeling worse than yesterday. I turned to face my clock and realized that I was now 15 minutes late for training.

I was going to get up but was way too exhausted to get up and get ready. So decided to go back to sleep. I was going to have to miss training today.

Right when I was about to go back to sleep. I heard a knock at my front door.

_'Ugh who at my door,' _I thought trying to get the strength I need to get out of bed.

**

Once I got the strength I needed. I began making my way downstairs to go open the door.

I could feel my nose quivering, and I could vaguely see my nostrils flaring up. Knowing what was going to happen, I sniffled, bringing up one of my hands to rub my nose. But that didn't really work, since I could still feel that annoying itch in my nose. I kept rubbing my nose, trying to stop it from itching so much, but it just wasn't working.

"Aaah..." My breath started to hitch. By this point, it had become clear that I just couldn't hold this sneeze back, and I had to brace myself for it. My hand slipped away from my nose as I tilted my neck slightly back. "Aaaaaaaah..." I tilted it farther back as my nostrils kept growing and shrinking, over and over. Every gasp I took seemed to tickle my nose even more. "AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH...!"

After this final gasp, there was a long pause, with no release at first. I was almost convinced that the sneeze was gone. I sniffed thinking the sneeze was and was about to open the door was I made it to the door. Just as I was about to open it the tickle in my nose came back, and I had no choice but to sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

I shot my neck forwards as I released the sneeze. I could feel the snot escaping from my nostrils as I did so. But it wasn't enough relief for my poor nose. It just continued to itch, and I had to sneeze again. Faster than I could even sniffle, I took another inhale, throwing my neck backward.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Even more, snot came out of my nose. So I went to the bathroom to blow my nose. After blowing my nose. I was about to go and answer the door but I felt another sneeze coming.

"Aaaaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

These two sneezes were even worse and made even more snot come out my nose. Finally, I was done sneezing for now. So I then want back to the door and went to open it.

When I opened the door. I saw Tsunade standing outside. 

"Hi Tsunade," I said. 

"Hey Orochi," She said.

"What brings you here?" I said trying to hold back a cough. Not wanting Tsunade to know I was sick.

"Sarutobi-sensei sent me to come and get you. You're late for training," She replied. 

I was about to reply but felt another sneeze coming. 

Aaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." I tilted my neck back slightly, and rub nose to hopefully stop the sneeze, but it was too late to stop my sneeze from coming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

I released a huge amount of spit from my mouth and an equally big amount of snot from my nose into my arm. When I was done letting the sneeze out, my finger snapped to my nostrils as I rubbed them, sniffling a few times. My nose was started to feel very running. 

"Wow bless you," Tsunade said. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine just had a tickle in my nose," I replied.

"You sure because your nose is pretty red and running." She said. "You know what I will just tell Sarutobi-sensei your sick. Then i'm coming back to take care of you."

"No *cough* need I will be fine here by myself just a little tired not *cough*sick," I replied. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

I double over and released two loud messy sneezes into my arm. 

"Oh yeah then why the coughing and sneezing?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay so maybe I'm a little sick. Anyway, I going to lay back down to tired to make me anything to eat," I muttered.

"I will make you some soup once I get back." She replied. 

**

I nodded and went back upstairs to my room to go to bed. I let out a groan and got back into my bed and got ready to take a nice long nap.

"Aaaaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Aaaaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

I then released three loud messy sneezes into my bedsheets since I was too tired to grab tissues, and coughed a few times.

"Aaaaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aaaaaah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

I then released 3 loud messy sneezes into my bedsheets again making then get even more soaked with snot.

_'This is what I get for sleeping out in the rain. I now have a stupid cold and probably running a fever,' _I thought while difting off to sleep. While waiting for Tsunade to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖💖
> 
> Hey Lovely Readers
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Questions:
> 
> 1: What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> 2: What do you think of the rewrite of Eyes of a snake so far


	12. Nurse Tsunade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Tsunade comes over and takes care of a sick Orochimaru.

I then woke up feeling an undeniable itch in my nose. I was about to sneeze again. So I sat up and rubbed my nose hoping the itch would go away but I still needed to sneeze.

"Ah... Aaaaaaaah..." I inhaled twice as I tilted my head back. My nose continued to quiver as my nostrils continued to flare up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." I continued to inhale dramatically as I continued to tilt my neck backward, with my nose twitching and nostrils flaring. I wanted to bring his hands up to cover my mouth, but this sneeze was going to be a big one, and almost demanded that it be uncovered. With little time to waste, I turned away from any important objects that I had in my room so snot wouldn't get on them and then tilted my neck back as far back as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

I shot my neck forwards as I released the sneeze, which was enough to cause the entire room to shake. A huge amount of spray came blasting out of my mouth at the same time. I wanted to rub my nose, but my nose still itched tremendously, and I needed to sneeze again. I tilted my neck back, my nostrils expanding to several times their regular size and my nose twitching involuntarily, as I prepared to release another sneeze.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

And with that, I was sent into a sneezing fit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The sneezing fit was nearing its finish, but my nose was completely bright red and very sore, mucus was oozing out of both of my nostrils, and tears were filling my eyes and streaming down my face. If you couldn't tell already that I was sick. You can definitely tell now. And my nose still hadn't had enough. With my nostrils flaring up again, I prepared for the final couple of sneezes in the fit. I sniffled once, sending me into the buildup.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." I raised a forefinger to my nostrils in an attempt to stop the final sneeze, but I couldn't hold it back in time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

I cringed internally as I released the final sneeze in the fit, which was also the biggest and loudest sneeze in the fit. After it was finally over, I brought my forefinger to my red, mucus-covered nostrils and rubbed them repeatedly. I sniffled several times, but I couldn't do anything to stop my nose from running. I was feeling worse than before now.

I sniffed and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand next to my bed and blew my nose.

  
"Wow bless you," A female voice said and I turned around to see Tsunade carrying a tray with a bowl of and a cup of tea on it.

"Thank you *cough* but when you get here and how you get inside?" I asked wiping my nose with my tissue.

"When I got here you were still asleep. Also, you didn't lock the door after I left it was still unlocked," she replied bringing the tray over to me.

"Oh I see, " I said throwing away my tissue after I was done cleaning my nose.

"Well here a cup of tea and a nice hot bowl of chicken middle soup. Do you need any more tissue because that was quite the sneezing fit, " she said putting the tray down on my lap.

"No, I'm fine, " I replied picking up my spoon to eat my soup.

"Okay. Well, I will be downstairs if you need anything, " she said walking over to the door.

"Okay, " I replied watch her walk out my room before eating my soup.

Once I finished eating my soup. I then put the bowl and tray on my nightstand next to my bed that had nothing on it. While my other one had a box of tissues and my headband on it. Then laid back down and decided to take a nap again.isnc my earlier nap was ruined due to my need to sneeze.

**

After a couple of minutes of sleeping. I finally woke up from my nap. I sat up and stretched my arms. I turned to face my bedroom door when I heard it open and saw Tsunade walk into my room.

"Tusnade," I said.

"Your awake. I brought you some more tea," she said bringing me a fresh cup of tea.

"Thank you Tsunade," I said taking the cup of tea from her.

"Well I'm going head home. It getting close to dinner time. There a pot of soup on the stove for you to warm up for dinner. I come over again tomorrow to check on you," she said walking over to the door.

"Okay see you later," I said waving bye to her.

After she was gone. I spent the rest of the day resting in my bed and drinking my tea. While sneezeing and coughing every now and then. I only hot out of bed to use the bathroom, get more tea, or grab something for me to eat.

_'Even know Tsunade didn't need to stay here and take care of me. It nade me feel very happy to see that she cares about me. When everyone else treats me like a monster,' _I thought drinking my tea and eating my new bowl of soup.


	13. Training and Chuinn exams begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru,Tsunade, and Jiraiya take on the first round of the Chunin exams.

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

It has been a week since I was sick with a really bad cold. Today Sarutobi-sensei was having us do some training for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

After several hours of training. We were told to go home and get some rest since the first exam of the Chunin exams starts tomorrow.

Most of the training was pretty much improving some of are old jutsu. Sarutobi - sensei said he was going to teach a brand new jutsu for the later part of the exams.

Once I got home I made me a delicious bowl of rice dor my dinner tonight. After I finished eating my dinner I took a nice refreshing shower and then headed straight to bed. So I was nice and rested for tomorrow's exam.

**

The next day I, Tsunade, and Jiraiya arrived at room 201 for the first round of the Chunin exams.

"Yeah bring on the Chunin exams!" Jiraiya shouted with a fist in the air.

Everyone in the room started glaring at us.

"Look at those three they think there so great just because there the Hokage students.

_'Now look with the dope did he made them all mad!' _I thought sighing.

"Shut up dope!" I said glaring at Jiraiya.

"Yeah before you make these people anymore angry than they already are," Tsunade said hitting Tsunade on the head.

"Ow," Jiraya said rubbing his head.

"Enough talking!" A loud voice said.

Everyone turned to see a man around the same as Sarutobi-sensei standing at the front of the room.

"My name is Homurua and I'm going to be your protector for the first round of the Chunin exams, " Homurua stated. "The first round will be a written exam."

"A WRITTEN EXAM!" Jiraiya shouted going into panic mood.

_'Oh boy. Jiraiya is so going to final this exam. He like the dumbest person I have ever met.'_

**  
We were now gathered inside a room full of multiple tables. Nobody was allowed to sit anywhere near there teammates.

I was sitting in the middle row next to a blonde hair boy from the Hidden Sand Village.

"Now that everyone is seated. I will now tell you the rules of the exam," Homurua said.

After he explained the rules. Which was basically to not get caught cheating.

I smirked as I took a glance through the questions. Some questions were kind of complex but still pretty easy for me to answer. Of course, I didn't expect them to be easy questions but no one could beat me in the terms of knowledge. I took the time to examine all the questions carefully and answered them quickly while checking each answer before proceeding to the next one. I finished before the scheduled time of course and reread my answers over and over to make sure I didn't accidentally make a mistake.

I scanned the room and noticed Jiraya was struggling to answer the questions. I rolled my eyes before staring blankly at my test paper.

_'Seriously how us the dope so stupid. Those questions won't even that hard. Plus his did he not figure out the point was to cheat and just not get caught everyone else figured it out.'_

**

Once the test was over. I was now standing against the war waiting for the results to be posted.

"Hi!" The familiar voice of Tsunade said heading my way.

I gave her a faint smile.

"So how did it go?" Tsunade asked me.

"It was good. Some questions were complex but not hard to answer."

"Really? So you managed to answer all of them without cheating?" Tsunade asked surprised. "Wow, your so smart Orochi" she smiled.

"Y-yeah. I mean it took some time but yeah I answer them all on my own," I replied blushing at her compliment.

I was not use to people complimenting me. So I always got embarrassed when people do.

We were soon joined by Jiraya.

"Hey!"

"Hi Jiraya," Tsunade greeted him.

"How did you manage with the questions? They were hard as heck!" Jiraya said complaining.

"Well, I had trouble with some of them but Orochimaru did very wee," Tsunade said smiling genuinely.

"Of course he did," Jiraya muttered as he began pouting.

Tsunade stared at him for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Are you jealous of Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course not! I'm so much better then Teme! You flat chest," Jiraya said glaring at me.

"What did you call me!" Tsunade said punching Jiraya on the head.

I let out a sigh wondering how I got these two as my teammates.

"Hey!" Jiraya yelled rubbing his head.

**

"Hurry up guys! The results are here!" Jiraya exclaimed as everyone rushed toward the board to find their names on the list.

I quickly scanned the list and found my name not long after.

"Orochi!" Tsunade called out heading my way with Jiraiya by her side.

"Did you pass?" She asked.

I nodded. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah I did," Tsunade said.

"Me too barely," Jiraya said. "Anyway are you ready for the second exam tomorrow?"

"Of course dope you should worry about yourself not me you dope," I said smirking.

"Oh yeah, Teme! You may be smarter than me but your not strong than me," Jiraya replied glaring at me.

"Oh shut up Jiraya! Orochimaru is so much better than you ever be," Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you always on his side. When I am so much better than him that why you should go out with me."

"Shut up perv. If I hate a boyfriend it would be Orochimaru because he smart, strong, and handsome," Tsunade stated.

I blushed once again thanks to Tsunade's compliment.

"I see you guys tomorrow for the second round. I'm heading home to eat lunch and prepare for tomorrow," I said walking away.

"Alright see you tomorrow Orochi," Tsunade said waving bye.

"Bye Teme! Also, I'm still way much better than you!" Jiraya shouted waving bye.

"No, you are not dope!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖💖
> 
> Hey Lovely Readers!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Questions:
> 
> 1: What was your favorite part of this chapter?
> 
> 2: What did you think of the first round of the Exams?
> 
> 3: What do you hope to see happen in the second round of the Chuinn Exams?


	14. Entering the Forest of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru and his teammates start the second round of the Chuinn Exams.

Today was the day of the second exam of the Chunin Exams. Me, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, and the other genin who were made it to the second exam were now gathered outside in front of a gate leading to some forest.

"I'm Danzo Shimura and I'm proctor for the second exam," Danzo said eyeing me for some reason.

_'Why is he looking at me?' _

"For the second exam. Each team will have a scroll and the goal is to steal another team scroll and make it to the tower. You have a week to complete the second exam," Danzo explained.

"Will the scrolls be different are they all the same?" A shinobi from the Hidden Sand asked.

"There is a Heaven and Erath scroll but there is no requirement to get a different scroll. You just need to take another team scroll," Danzo replied.

Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Good I want you all to line up at the tables in the tents and the people at them will hand your team a scroll," Danzo said pointing at the two tents with tables inside of them with guys wearing a mask sitting at them.

Everyone lined up to get their scroll. Once everyone had a scroll we were told to gather at the gate.

"One last thing there are wild and poisonous animals in there so you should be careful. Some of the berries are poisonous also, "Danzo said."Now begin the second exam!" Danzo said as the gate opened.

**

I and my teammates were huddled around thinking of a plan.

"I hold onto," I said.

"Why do you get to hold onto it teme," Jiraiya said annoyed.

"Don't start complaining Jiraiya. Orochi will hold on to it because he the best choice to protect," Tsunade said hitting Jiraiya on the head.

"Fine," Jiraiya said giving me the scroll.

"Now that is settled let's search for a team to take a scroll from," I said.

"Alright," Tsunade said.

"Wait I need to use the bathroom first, " Jiraiya said.

I sighed. "Fine but make it quick and please go somewhere out of our eyesight," I said not wanting to see him go to the bathroom in front of me.

A few minutes Jiraiya came back but something didn't seem right about him.

"Alright, all good to go," Jiraya said walking over towards.

I quickly threw a kunai at him which he quickly dodged. I knew that instance that he wasn't Jiraya.

"Hey! Orochi what wrong?" Tsunade asked looking at me.

"That's not Jiraya," I replied. "Alright who are you?" I asked looking at the fake Jiraya.

The Jiraya then changed into a guy with a Hidden Sand headband on his forehead.

"So you realize I wasn't your teammate, how did you know?" The guy asked.

"For starters, Jiraya wouldn't have dodged that kunai that quick because he is a dope. Also, Jiraya would be glaring at me because he jealous that I'm stronger than him," I explained." Piece of advice if you're going to transform into someone you should study them first so you do it correctly when you try to pose as them."

"I didn't come here for your opinion snake eyes!," The guy said annoyed. "I came here for your scroll," he said getting into a fighting stance.

"I handle him you go get Jiraya I can see him over there hanging from a rope," I said pointing in the direction I see Jiraya.

"You sure you can handle this on your own?" She asked.

"Yes from the looks of it he came here alone. I can handle this just go and free Jiraya."

She nodded and then took off to free Jiraya.

"I may have come alone but I can handle you perfectly fine on my own snake eyes!"

"Whatever," I said making hand signs.

"Wind Style! Great Breakthrough!" 

I took a deep breath and then blew a gust of wind out from my mouth. The sand shinobi quickly jumped out of the way.

He then took out kunai and threw them at me. I deflect them using my own kunai.

"Take this," he said running towards me with his fist out ready to punch me. I quickly brought a handout and blocked it.

"You know you're pretty weak," I said kicking him right in his stomach and sending him flying right into a tree.

"Ugh," he groaned standing up and holding his stomach.

"Just give up already and just give me the scroll before you get seriously hurt," I said with a sigh.

"Forget it!" He shouted. "I'm out of here your to strong for me to fight alone. I was clearly wrong about your strength snake eye freak," the sand shinobi said before poofing away.

_'Well, that was pathetic. Too bad, I didn't get his scroll.' _I thought.

"Orochi!" I heard Tsunade shout and saw her and Jiraya coming my way.

"Good. Your back the guy is gone but I didn't get the scroll he took off before I could grab it," I said.

"We just take one from the next team we encounter," Tsunade said.

"Yeah. Also, we should try and not get separate are someone might try to pretend to be one of us, but if we do get separate we should try to think of a way to know it the real one," I said.

"Like what teme?" Jiraya asked.

"The best solution would be a password," I replied. "Let's think about one while we search for another to try and get a scroll," I said as we continue walking through the forest.


	15. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Orochimaru and his teammates get Ambushed by a team from the Sand in th Forest of death.

It was now the second day of the second exam. I and my team were taking a short break to rest. I was lost in my thoughts while the other two were eating the apples we picked.

"So Orchi what is the password going to be?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraya glared not happy that Tsunade asked me for the password thinking I was smarter than him.

I closed my eyes and started thinking of a good password.

"How about the password is what is the eternal flame?" I started. The answer is the will of fire," I finished.

"Alright got it," Tsunade said.

"What is that supposed to me teme?" Jiraya asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _'Seriously he doesn't remember sensei talking about it. He such a dobe.'_

_"_You baka! Sensei asked multiple times if we had the will of fire!" Tsunade shouted punching Jiraya on the head.

"Enough with your stupidity dobe. We sure get going we still need to go find a team to still a scroll from," I said standing up.

"Right," Tsunade said.

Jiaryia just glared at me but stood up anyway knowing that there was time to fight.

We were about to walk off when a tree nearby was completely destroyed by some powerful force.

"What was that!?" Jiraya exclaimed.

"Some kind of attack it looks like," Tsunade replied.

_'Someone here but what justu did they use to do that it wasn't wind because I didn't feel anything.' _I thought looking around for the source.

I then looked behind us and saw two white odd humans coming through the trees.

"Behind us," I said.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both then turned around.

"What is that?'

I stared closely and noticed strings attached to the white humans.

"A puppet master justu a technique from the Hidden sand," I replied.

"So were fight against a puppet?" Jiaryia asked.

"Yes but we should still be careful it could danger-" I started but was cut as Jiaryia ran off to fight it.

_'That dobe!'_ I thought annoyed.

"You baka didn't you hear Orochi say we should be careful!" Tsunade said.

"Oh come on the teme just a coward. What could be dangerous about a puppet?" Jiaryia asked and the second after I saw metal objects come out of the puppet and stabbed Jiraiya causing him to fall on the ground in pain.

"Jiraya," Tsunade said running over towards Jiraya.

_'Metal inside of a puppet. I feel like there was more to that attack,' _I thought.

"Orochi come look at Jiraya!" Tsunade said concern in her voice.

I quickly ran over to Jiraya and saw his arm was turning a yellowish color.

_'That color it doesn't look good. Oh no that wasn't just a cut,' _I thought realizing what was hidden in that puppet wasn't just metal.

"That puppet had poison hidden inside of it. He has been poison," I said.

"That right," A voice said.

Three Hidden Sand genin then appeared. It was the guy from day one with another boy and a girl who was the one with the puppets.

"Tsunade we need to get Jiraya to safety now," I said digging in my pouch. "Let's get out of here now!" I said taking out a smoke ball and throwing it at the three shinobi before I and Tsunade took off with me carrying Jiraya.

**

After a little while of running, we found a cave near a lake to rest.

"We can stay here it safe," I said placing Jiraya on the ground.

_'We need to find medicinal herbs to cure the poison,' _I thought as I noticed the sweat on his face.

"Tsunade stay here and try to bring down his fever. I'm going to try and find some herbs to help cure the poison," I said.

Tsunade looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Tsunade there no need for you to be worry. I will be fine just take care of Jiraya.

"Alright I will please be careful out there," Tsunade said.

I nodded and then took off to find some herbs to treat Jiraya poison. While Tsunade stayed here to bring his fever down.

**

As I was looking for herbs. I found this blue snake slithering nearby looking at me.

_'What is this snake doing here and why is it blue. I never have seen a blue snake.' _

"Hello, there little snake. Do you know where I can find some herbs to help heal my teammate who has been poisoned?" I asked looking at the snake.

_'I probably won't be able to understand it. My mom and father could understand snakes but I don't think I awakened that ability yet.'_

I then saw the snake tongue move and then it spoke.

"Come with me young hatchling. I know someone who could help you find the herbs you need for your teammate," It said.

My eyes widened in surprise. '_Did it actually talk or was that in my head?'_

I shook my head knowing this wasn't the time to be lost in my thoughts.

I nodded and started following the snake. I hope going with this snake is a good idea.

_'Does It really know someone who can help me find the herbs I need?'_


End file.
